monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kayakurasa
Data Weakpoints / Breakable Body Parts: Horn: 38 (Cut) / 40 (Blunt) Can be broken, drops a shiny when broken Head: 30 (Cut) / 32 (Blunt) Can be damaged, scar over the mouth Body: '''30 (Cut) / 20 (Blunt) '''Feet: '''33 '''Tail: 40 (Cut) / 10 (Blunt) Blunt Weapons always bounce here. Habitat Volmigan live in caves below volcanoes and breed there, only coming to the surface to hunt for food. Sometimes they can be seen wandering through deserts or hot climated places for unknown reasons. Attacks *'Attack 1: Exploding Headbutt (Low/High/G Rank) - '''The Volmigan slams his head on the ground, causing several explosions around it. Has a pretty small area of effect. When enraged, this will cause a line of explosions in a straight line. High Damage. Fatal Damage when enraged, but when enraged, this attack will stun the Volmigan. *'Attack 2: Explosive Scatter (Low/High/G Rank) '- The Volmigan shakes his body, causing an extremely loud explosion-like noise. Requires High-Grade Earplugs, if none are given it causes the same effect as an roar. When enraged, many small explosions will happen all over the Volmigans body, dealing Medium Damage to all enemies in close proximity. *'Attack 3: Charge Ahead (Low/High/G Rank) - The Volmigan charges at the hunter. High Damage. When enraged, this attack can be chained into Exploding Headbutt. *'Attack 4: Hip Check (Low/High/G Rank) - '''The Volmiga hip checks forwards. Medium Damage. *'Attack 5: Tongue Snatch (Low/High/G Rank) - 'The Volmiga does an tongue snatch attack similar to volvidon. Dragging the target hit towards volmiga. This attack will sometimes connect into an Exploding Headbutt. *'Attack 6: Bombardment (High/G Rank) - The Volmiga jumps up and slams with its back in the ground. This will cause many scales to get stuck in the ground. The scales in the ground will explode after short time. Low Damage by the Scales. High Damage by the Back Slam. *'Attack 7: Exploding Tongue Slam' (G Rank) '''- The Volmiga will open its mouth and eat some of its own scales, afterwards it will run at a random hunter and slam him with its tongue which is coated with the scales. Causes an enormous explosion. Fatal Damage. Quake Effect. Appearance From afar the Volmigan appears to be a 10 feet long and 5 feet high reddish lizard, with orange and yellow highlights and huge black eyes. The Volmigan's head features a small horn above the nose and a broad mouth with no teeth. The eyes are black and have no visible pupils. The back features a long row of fins and orange colored scales, these scales cause loud explosive sounds when the Volmigan moves. This mechanism is used to scare predators away, suggesting that this reptile has more in store than it seems. Upon being attacked by a predator, the Volmigan will furiously rub the scales against each other, causing even louder noise as before. When that warning fails, the Volmigan will smash it's scales against each other, each time causing a small explosion around it. Additionally, if that is not enough, for example against a rathalos or an agnaktor, the volmigan will violently crush it's head on the ground, causing an enormous explosion to scare the attacker away. This explosion is caused by the many scales on its face smashing against the ground. '''As a Note: These Explosions are possible because of all the ores that are stored beneath the Volmigans scales, originating from its life style below a volcanic area. Volmigan Sub Species can even create electricity like that. Behavior Volmigan are docile and friendly most of the time, but they can endanger ecologies because of their weird wandering habits. Volmigan will only react hostile when attacked or when it is breeding below a volcano. Category:Monster Creation Category:Lizard